


Worst Kept Secret

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Project Freelancer, Truth or Dare, god dammit did I really just tag that?, m to be on the safe side, nork, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: For months rookies North Dakota and New York had been battling with their sexual attraction for each other. Now that they've finally sealed the deal, York doesn't want anyone else to know about it.





	

“I think we should keep this a secret.”

From his position lying on his back, hands folded comfortably behind his head, Agent North Dakota opened up one eye and turned his head to face the brunette beside him. Mere seconds ago Agent New York had been letting out the most satisfied of sighs, grumbling how he needed a cigarette and now…

“A secret?” The deadpan, slightly confused reply came. This had been inevitable from the moment they met in training. A firm handshake, grey eyes meeting brown and witty bander cemented York in the forefront of North’s mind. For months as they sparred, trained and even went on missions together, the two had grown closer, and the tension between them was near palpable. Honestly it was a miracle they had managed to last four months in each other’s company without getting to this point, and now that they were here York wanted to pretend it never happened.

“Yeah I mean…” With a tired groan, the brunette turned in the bed, shifting onto his side, then on his stomach. His right leg tangled with Norths as he half rested on the blondes impressive body. “Didn’t you used to think it’d be exciting to have some secret relationship?”

A flood of relief was immediately followed by a soft chuckle, and North’s cool hand slid along his partners back, lower and lower until it earned an uncharacteristic squeak from the locksmith.

“Aren’t we a little old for that?” He quizzed, the tip of his beak gently bumping against York’s nose. Warm breath fanned against North’s pale lips and lazily the slightly younger male kissed him. Soft lips moulded perfectly, and a curious tongue gently probed the snipers lips opened. For some long moments the two just enjoyed their time together, a contented sigh escaping York as his breath was stolen from each embrace. Kissing North was exactly how he had pictured it.

“What fun is acting our age?” The twenty-nine year old grinned, twisting and squirming so he was now between North’s legs, bare bodies flushed. The thirty-one year old snickered, shaking his head.

“Are you not exhausted?” He questioned, the younger answering with the slight sway of his hips against North’s. The languid pace was nice, but it was clearly taking more energy than normal if York’s worn expression was an indicator. North stretched out and cupped his cheek, thumb gently stroking over the growing bruise he had given the brunette earlier as they sparred. They had done it so many times together over the few months that they knew each other’s patterns inside and out, yet North managed to land a blow for the first time in weeks, resulting in their battle becoming more heated and… well somehow they ended up back in the bunker with York between his legs, trying to coax him into round two.

“C’mon…” Butterfly kisses ghosted along the skin of North’s neck, and York could feel the threatening moan trapped in the blondes throat. “It’d be fun…”North’s chest deflated as the combination of lips and hips broke him down, and his hands once more returned to their loving grip on his rear as he tilted his head and fused their mouths together.

“Mmmm… alright… that’s fine…mmm you win…” He muttered between kisses.

***

“Dare.” Everyone around the table groaned, Carolina rolling her eyes at York’s grin as he placed down the now empty glass of vodka. Immediately it was replaced, though by who, York wasn’t sure.

“York for the last time, we’re not playing tr…”

“I _dare_ you to find something I won’t do.” The drunken infiltrator challenged, but his words didn’t change the fact that they weren’t playing Truth or Dare, nor did any of them have any desire to. Directly across from the brunette, was his secret lover of two weeks, smirking as he watched the brunette try and coax everyone into his game. “Whatever you can think of I will do.”

“What if you shut that trap of yours?” Wyoming suggested, nursing the same gin and tonic from the beginning of the night.

“I’d like… kiss someone.” He decided to ignore the European as he pointed to each of them. “Any of you, I’d do it… if you dared me I’d kiss… North!” He shrugged and his voice became abnormally high as he tried to pass it off as some crazy, random idea.

“You’d kiss North?” Carolina grinned, sharing a glance with a smug looking Florida. Both of them remembered their last time drinking some thirteen days ago, when York couldn’t handle his huge secret anymore and told them in confidence.

“I… oh? Are you daring me Carolina?” He quizzed, clearly forgetting some nights ago when a few too many glasses of Pinot resulted in a red faced York gushing over North’s stupidly beautiful face. “Are you _daring_ me to kiss North?”

“I don’t think she’s…”

“I can’t believe you guys are making me do this.” Wyoming spluttered as York grabbed onto his arm to steady himself, standing up and jerking the elder man’s arm so he spilled his clear drink on his shirt. York stumbled across the room, hand resting on Florida’s head as he fought to get closer to the snickering blonde.

North couldn’t help himself as his partner approached. He was fully aware that everyone knew about them, they were the worst kept secret on the Mother of Invention after all, thanks almost entirely to York.

“You guys are crazy.” The drunken brunette tried to play off being unwilling as he tapped Norths knee, encouraging him to pull his chair out from the table. “Making me kiss North.” Even South laughed, but the sound grew faint as York rather shamelessly flung his legs across North and straddled his lap.

“You are way too drunk.” The blondes face wrinkled as he chuckled. He felt two unsteady hands cup his face and his eyes widened a little. He took in the walnut brow eyes and narrow nose, he noticed how those soft cheeks were tinted pink due to the vodka, and how his lip was snagged on his teeth as York stared to Norths visage. The elder wondered what his partner saw when their eyes met, certainly nothing as beautiful as what North was looking at right now.

“Well we may as well get this over with.” York’s drunken giggle was infectious, spreading to the tipsy North who felt his own shoulders bounce with merit as he allowed the _reluctant_ freelancer to lean in and kiss him.

It was awkward at first. Drunken lips bumped a little too roughly, and York’s lack of balance meant he staggered back a little, parting their lips. They easily could have called it a day, labelled that a kiss and returned back to the game and their _secret,_ but instead York delved in again.

His fingers wound in the fabric of North’s shirt, pulling him closer as he tilted his head. North’s mouth twisted into a grin as he felt York’s teeth snag against his bottom lip before a soothing tongue tended to the spot. The temptation to cup the younger’s pert cheeks, even in front of their team, was overwhelming but North managed to keep his hands on the locksmiths hips.

He had no choice but to slacken his jaws, giving the needy brunette access as York let out a rather shameless groan as soon as he was granted access. The shift of his hips was worrying for a moment, but thankfully York still had some smarts as he didn’t try initiate anything more in front of their friends.

That didn’t stop his kiss from becoming more heated and it was increasingly difficult for North to not respond. As York’s probing tongue explored his mouth, enticing North to react, the blondes hand moved, lovingly threading through his hair. The soft locks slid through the gaps between his fingers and he sighed adoringly, gladly accepting every bit of affection York lavished on him.

The parting of their lips resulted in a loud, wet smack and North couldn’t hide his grin as he noted the way that York’s cheeks had grown even redder. The drunken brunette swayed and leaned forward, burying his face on Norths shoulder and subsequently against his neck.

“You’re not supposed to get so into it.” He whispered loudly, eliciting a chortle from the thirty-one year old. “It’s our secret.”

“Yeah.” North’s hand stroked the brunettes back as he glanced around, taking in the smirk on Carolina’s face and Souths disgusted sneer. “Our secret…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys ^^


End file.
